Missingnin
by KaliOfDarknesss
Summary: Kiba starts wondering one day about missing-nin.
1. Shino

I don't own Naruto.

"Ne, Shino?"

"..."

"Right. Are you going to end up being a missing-nin?"

"No. Why? Because I need the hive here."

"Ah. Just wondering, I mean, other than that bastard Kabuto, all of Konoha's missing-nin have dark hair and or dark eyes. I'm not actually sure what your eye color is, but I know you have dark hair."

"Why did you not think of Nara, Akimichi, or Lee?"

"Shika's too lazy to become a missing nin, Chouji would attract far too much attention eating all the time, and probably can't bear to leave Shika, and Lee...well, I think he loves Gai and or Neji. He wouldn't leave anyway, his flames of youth are flames, and you can't have flames away from Konoha without righteous murder on behalf of...something or another."

"Bark!"

"Oh, right, stealing our right of fiery-ness. You don't hear the other countries harping about fire, now do you?"

"No, I don't"

"Right. Come to think of it, do we even _have_ any female missing-nin?"

"I do not believe so."

"I should probably go ask Ino or Sakura if they are going to go missing-nin."

"Not Hinata or Tenten?"

"Nope, Hinata wouldn't leave, she loves Naruto who loves the village, and Tenten, well, she's been on a team with Lee and Gai-sensei for a year or so, if she was going to defect, she would've already."

"..."

"Right. C'mon Akamaru! Lets go find the...only light-haired people in the Rookie 9!"

"Bark!"


	2. Sakura

I didn't own Naruto a few hours ago, I probably don't own Naruto now.

Kiba and Akamaru ran into Sakura first. Literally.

BAM!

"Owww!"

"Ah, sorry! ...Sakura?"

"What?"

"This may be an incredibly weird question, but are you planning on becoming a missing nin?"

"What the heck, Kiba?"

"What? I said it would probably be a weird question didn't I?"

"Tch, I suppose you did. I don't plan on becoming a missing nin anytime soon, Sasuke forbid me to."

"My turn, what the hell?"

"What? I asked him to take me with him, he said no. Therefore staying in Konoha, training to get stronger and bringing him back."

"Ri~ight. So, if he didn't say no, you would've gone after him regardless?"

"Yep. But he said no, sooo...yeah."

"Okay. Well, good luck with that...Bye."

"Bark!"

"Bye Akamaru, bye Kiba."

And so Kiba runs away from the crazy pink-haired genin.


	3. Ino

I don't own Naruto, and I've only said it a good...5 times today.

And so Kiba goes off to find Ino with trusty Akamaru by his side... or on his head.

"Ne, Akamaru, where should I look?"

"Bark, Bark!" _Let's try the flower shop._

"Yup, okay."

XXXXX

At the flower shop

"Ino! Can I ask you a weird question?"

"You just did."

"Can I ask you another one?"

"You did it again."

"Bark! Yip, yip, bark!" _Idiot, ask if you can ask her a question besides the one you're asking at the time._

"Thanks Akamaru! Ino, other than this question, can I ask you a weird question?"

"I suppose so."

"Great! Would you ever be planning to defect from Konoha?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Seeing as Sasuke defected, and Sakura would defect if he didn't tell her no, I figured you might've been planning on defecting. You aren't just saying no because some one said you couldn't are you?"

"Of course not. Besides, I never really liked Sasuke, I only wanted to bring Forehead Girl out of her shell, I've actually had my eye on some one else."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yep, but I'm not telling who it is. Ever."

"Right, of course not. Nice to know you won't defect though."

"Now, what the heck brought all of this on?"

"Oh, well I was looking at my mom's bingo book, and I noticed that almost all of our missing nin had dark hair, so I asked Shino if he was going to defect. He said no because he needed his hive, I think I made him sulk. I didn't think any of our other dark haired guys would defect. Then I remembered that there weren't any kunoichi missing nin. I ruled out Hinata, because of Naruto, and Tenten, because of Lee and Gai-sensei. That left you and Sakura. And now here we are."

"You're an idiot."

"Oi! That's not nice, I'm not that bad."

"Ruff!" _Yes you are._

"Awww, Akamaru, not you too!"

And so, Sakura never defected, and Ino killed Sasuke for breaking her heart and making her sullen again. And all was right with the world.


End file.
